dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Togekiss (3.5e Monster)
Summary::Togekiss are bulbous birds that spread happiness wherever they go. It evolves from Togetic with a brilliantly shining stone, gaining immense power as it does... Thankfully, it's even more benevolent than before. Combat Togekiss is significantly more powerful than its previous forms, and while it tries to avoid combat for moral reasons, it's not afraid to bust a few heads if it must. Tactics Round-by-Round: In battle, Togekiss darts in and out of combat, alternating between its three major attacks. * Round 1: Use Metronome, hope for the best. * Round 2: Fly away. * Round 3-4: Bombard with Air Slash. * Round 5: Dive back in (on top of a foe if possible), use Metronome, hope for the best. * Round 6: Attack with Aura Sphere. * Round 7: Fly away. * Round 8-9: Bombard with Air Slash. * Round 10: Dive back in, repeat. (Sp): At will, a Togekiss can trigger the expenditure of considerable amounts of minimally controlled arcane power. When it does so, an arcane effect is generated. If a Togekiss uses this ability, it cannot use it again for 1d3+1 rounds. The DM may choose what happens at this point (generally equivalent to a 6th level spell effect) or you can roll on this table: A Togekiss can target the spell after it knows what it will be, but cannot voluntarily retract a spell once Metronome has been begun. The spell goes off as if the Togekiss had cast the spell itself, at a caster level equal to the Togetic's HD+5 (rounded down). If, for whatever reason, the spell has no legal target, the arcane energy explodes, as if the Togekiss had suffered a scroll mishap with a 6th level scroll. (Ex): Twice per day, a Togekiss can reroll any roll it makes, exactly as if it had the Luck Domain special ability. This can be used to avert a particularly disastrous Metronome effect, and often is. Togetic also has a +3 luck bonus to Armor Class and attack rolls. (Su): Once per minute, Togekiss can briefly expand its aura. All within 10' are automatically struck and take 1d6 Force damage per level; however, this is a Fighting effect. (Su): At will, Togekiss can launch a vicious blade of aerokinetic force. This is a ranged touch attack that does 2d4 slashing and force damage per Hit Die and requires the target to make a Will save to avoid being stunned for 1 round. The stun is a Mind-Affecting effect, and the blade itself is an Air effect. The move as a whole is a Flying effect. The save DC is Charisma-based and has a +3 racial bonus (as well as a +2 bonus from Ability Focus). Sky Attack (Ex): Togekiss have an amazing ability to dive at their enemies for large amounts of damage. A Togekiss may activate this ability by going into free-fall. If it hits another creature on the way down, or lands on top of a creature, that creature takes falling damage instead of the Togekiss, in addition to slam attack damage. This move is a Flying effect. (Su): Once a day, a Togekiss can move and act more quickly than normal for a number of rounds equal to its HD. On its turn, the Togekiss may take an extra full-round action, either before or after its regular action. It gains a +8 Dodge bonus to AC. It may jump twice as far as normal, and ignores height-based limits to jump distance. Activating Extreme Speed is a free action. Extreme Speed does not stack with ''haste'', or any effect which itself does not stack with haste. (Su): Togekiss has a constant +3 sacred bonus to its Armor Class, because anyone who'd willfully harm a creature whose life revolves around spreading happiness is a gigantic dick. (Basically, Togekiss isn't so much getting a +3 sacred bonus to Armor Class so much as it imposes a -3 sacred penalty to all attack rolls made against it. Since this effect is a quality of Togekiss that only applies when Togekiss itself is being attacked, there isn't really a mechanical difference. However, the sacred bonus is bypassed by any creature with the Evil subtype or immunity to mind-affecting effects.) References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Luigifan18 Category:Pokemon d20